Coating has been accomplished by either extruding or cascading a fluid formulation onto an advancing film. Both modes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,294 to Beguin. In some instances, for example, where the coating formulation has a low viscosity and must be stirred to keep particulate ingredients dispersed, the extrusion of bubbles and foam has led to streaks that make the film unacceptable.